


open doors

by 8BitSkeleton



Series: puzzle pieces [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Poly, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: Both he and Felix sleeping with Chan now. That much is obvious to Minho.He's not jealous of Felix, not by any means.If anything, he’s jealous ofChan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: puzzle pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203359
Comments: 19
Kudos: 160





	open doors

**Author's Note:**

> okay, listen, i Know teamwork didn't really need a sequel but the idea of minho and felix talking about chan while they get themselves off entered my brain and then refused to leave. and then it got longer and longer and more tender and this is just pre-poly shenanigans
> 
> pls enjoy!! this is super self indulgent ✌️🤪

They're both sleeping with Chan now.

Minho isn't blind— he can see the looks they give each other. He notices when their group is missing the two of them. He looks for them and doesn't find them sometimes; only catching them in the afterglow with their smudged lipsticks, their blissful looks.

He's sure Felix does the same. That he looks for them, now that he knows what Minho and Chan get up to when they sneak off. It's become their new normal.

It's another day of this. They’re all backstage on downtime, waiting for their call to go on stage to perform. Some of them are getting food, everyone's on their phones, and it seems like no one has noticed Chan and Felix’s absence.

No one except Minho.

He can't tell when they left, just that he realized it a few minutes after they disappeared, hyperware of their absence like two missing puzzle pieces.

And though they've been sneaking off, Minho isn't bothered by their situation. He’s not jealous of Felix, not by _any_ means. He’s never been the jealous type and especially not over Chan.

In fact, he's _happy_ to see the way they look at each other. The shy glances and knowing looks. He knows he helped unlock that side for them — that he helped _make that happen_. As if their night together unlocked a door they didn’t even know was there before. He wonders sometimes if the two of them would have ever gotten to this point without a little push. Without Minho’s little nudge.

(Knowing how oblivious Chan is sometimes, Minho wouldn’t bet on it.)

What’s been bothering him more than anything is how he and Felix haven’t gotten a moment together since that night. It had been incredible, sure — hands and mouths melting together in their too-small shower — but, so far, a one time thing. He still finds himself in cramped spaces, stealing as many kisses and moments as he can with Chan and yet—

Nothing with Felix.

If anything, he’s jealous of _Chan_. Jealous of the way he and Felix slotted together so easily, simply walking through the door that Minho had helped them open.

But Minho is nothing if not determined. He’s been formulating a plan ever since things became this new normal of sneaking off when the opportunity presents itself.

He has a plan. He’s just been looking for an opening.

The chatter in the room is subdued. Minho scrolls on his phone. Looks at the door. Looks back down. Repeats a few times.

Not two minutes later, Felix walks in looking particularly sated, a soft smile on his face. It's hard for Minho to contain his smile, especially when Chan walks in on his heels, a matching dreamy look on him. He knows the look; has been the cause of it before.

He waits until they register their surroundings. Felix goes to the snacks laid on the table, picking up chips, while Chan looks to Minho. Minho directs his knowing smile at Chan and watches as his pink cheeks go red.

Chan makes a move to sit by him but the door opens again and someone calls his name. He turns, nods, gives Minho an apologetic look, and leaves again.

With Chan gone, Minho turns his knowing look to Felix. The younger man holds a bag of snacks and is picking his way around the room, looking for a place to sit. His eyes flash up, likely sensing that Minho is looking at him, and, as they connect, Minho knows this is his shot. Everyone who's in the vicinity is either sleeping or distracted and Felix knows he's been looking, so he waves Felix over, taps the seat that was almost Chan's.

"Do you want some?" Felix offers from his chip bag as he sits. Minho shakes his head, covertly moving closer to Felix. Close enough so that he can speak low and still be heard.

"I wanted to ask," Minho starts, eyes scanning the side of Felix’s face, "how are things going with Channie-hyung?"

"Oh! Really good." Felix’s smile is soft, eyes wandering the room as he ponders. Minho lets him think, lets him go for a second, and watches gently as Felix goes mushy around the edges. There’s something _more_ to what he and Chan are doing, that much is obvious, but the fact doesn’t bite Minho as badly as he thought it would. There’s a tentative newness to Chan and Felix, something palpable. Minho can almost feel the edges of it when he looks between them.

Felix snaps back to reality, smile still in place. His eyes meet Minho’s, glancing around before turning to him properly. "He’s so responsive. I feel like anywhere I touch him, he’s gasping."

A quick quirk of the lips. "That’s our Channie. He’s always been very sensitive." Minho’s never been a sports person but he can tell that this is the wind up. He tilts his head down a little, looks up at Felix through his lashes. And for the pitch— "I can teach you, if you want. All the things that I’ve learned about him and what he likes." He lifts a hand, gently brushing over Felix’s arm. A curveball. "How to touch him."

The way Felix’s eyes widen, the way they darken, makes Minho think he’s hit a strike. Or whatever it is they do in baseball.

"Yeah." Felix sounds dazed. "Yeah, please. Yes."

Minho smiles innocently. That's a goal right there.

+++

They catch each other on a lazy Sunday evening. Most everyone’s out or distracted enough not to bother them, so when Minho knocks on Felix’s door and Felix invites him in, it’s hard to contain his mirth.

He approaches while Felix sits up on his bed, smoothing his hair down. Trying to make himself look presentable. It's such a cute gesture, Minho almost coos at him. It's not like Minho hasn't seen him in every state of being already — happy, sad, cranky, angry, pre-kiss, post-orgasm — so the action is endearing. The thought that he still wants to look good for Minho lights a warm feeling at the pit of his stomach, one he's not entirely sure is because of what's about to happen.

Felix gestures to his bed, offering a spot right in front of him. Minho goes quietly, sitting a few feet away.

"Hi," Felix greets and it sounds a little shy. Minho's heart swoops.

"Hello," he replies lightly, almost singing the word.

"Are you here for… are we…." Felix clears his throat, looks away.

Minho blinks. He tilts his head in question, softens his features. Though he's here for exactly what Felix is trying so hard to ask, he wasn't about to bring it up. He came to Felix, closed the door, sat on his bed. That's clear intent for Minho, a move he hopes Felix recognizes with how he's stumbling around asking now, looking for words.

So, Minho waits for him.

After another second, Felix looks up. Meets his eyes. "Are you going to teach me what Chan-hyung likes?"

It's so direct and to the point, it almost makes Minho shiver. In lieu of an answer, he parts his lips, shuffles closer.

Felix's eyes widen marginally with his approach, giving Minho the perfect opportunity to simply _look_. He can almost count the flecks of brown in his eyes, can make out every freckle on his face, from the darkest and most prominent to the lightest and almost faded.

He brings a hand up to tuck a piece of Felix's hair behind his ear. _Pretty_ , he thinks, not for the first time. Definitely not the last, either.

"I can teach you. Do you want to do it now?"

Felix nods thrice, big bobbing motions, eyes still wide. Expectant. "Yes, if you can."

How polite and eager Felix is makes him smile, genuine and fond. The expression seems to calm Felix, whose eyes return to their usual size, mouth softening. At ease.

"Okay," Minho agrees, shifts even closer. He drops his hand into his own lap, voice a bare murmur now that they're so close. "I think we can begin with…" he scans Felix’s delicate features, his pretty throat. "How Channie likes it when I kiss a spot under his ear."

"Really?" Felix murmurs back, his voice so low it makes Minho's heart skip a beat. "I didn’t know. But the other day, I kissed under his jaw and it made him…."

"Whine?" Minho supplies, knowing Chan's reactions well enough to imagine it by now.

"Yeah. Where do you…?"

Minho smiles, the edge of his mouth turning up. He brings up his hand, runs it softly down Felix's cheek, and revels in how the other man smiles under his touch. Wide and happy and easy.

"I'll show you."

Felix's eyes flash with surprise before Minho leans in. He brushes his lips under Felix’s jaw, savors how his breath stutters. He goes slow, feels Felix’s pulse jump under his lips before he reaches his destination. Soft lips settling onto softer skin, below Felix’s ear, at the end of his jaw.

Minho kisses him there, dry lips pressing into him. When Felix exhales, he feels it under his touch, how the younger man relaxes. Melts.

Minho hums lightly, savoring his warmth. He opens his lips against the skin, pressing another, messier kiss to him. Felix’s hands land on his sides, right under his ribs, as if anchoring himself to the moment. Afraid he’ll float away. Minho smiles, kisses him again.

When he bites down, it’s soft. Teasing. This isn’t how Chan likes it — this is much too gentle — but Minho can’t help but go slower with Felix. Can’t help but feel like Felix needs slow right now, needs gentleness.

Felix exhales shakily as Minho pulls back.

"Like that."

Felix’s eyes flutter open. They’re so dark, Minho can practically see the stars in them. His pretty lips part as he breathes, panting lightly.

"Can you show me more?"

With Felix looking at him so prettily, who is Minho to say no?

He presses back into Felix's neck. "Chan also likes it when you bite his ears."

That makes Felix inhale, sharp and unexpected. Minho smiles to himself once more, nosing up the side of Felix's neck until he reaches his destination.

Minho kisses the lobe noiselessly, lips brushing the warm metal in his ear before he opens his mouth, bites down. It's still gentle for him but a little more forceful this time, leaves behind a sting. Felix hisses quick, exhales a surprised moan. Encouragement. Minho continues up, kisses the shell and bites down playfully on the top.

He huffs a laugh as he drags the skin, lets it go soon after. Felix laughs, too, his bright eyes meeting Minho's when he pulls back.

"Like that?" Felix asks.

Minho nods, "Just like that."

Felix's smile loosens, eyes examining Minho's lips, his neck. Minho waits, wants to see what Felix will do.

He doesn't have to wait long. Felix moves a hand up, lays it on Minho's shoulder. Minho feels his fingers shifting, searching, brushing his skin where his shirt collar ends.

"I bit him around here," Felix says. "He was so loud with it. But I don't know where it was, really. Here?" He presses down gently at the base of Minho's neck, right above the collarbone.

Minho bites back his smile. "Oh, I know what you mean. Why don't you try it? I'll let you know where it is."

In contrast, Felix flashes his teeth, eyes glinting with mischief as he gets up on his knees for better access. Minho can't even fault him for the mirth — all he can do is lean his head to the side, offering his neck to Felix.

Now armed with permission, Felix leans in. He’s less gentle than Minho was anticipating, soft lips giving way to sharp teeth a few seconds in. Felix bites with purpose, licking along the skin in the aftermath to soothe it. And the way he pulls Minho’s collar out of the way so he can access more skin isn’t the same purposeful thing; rather, it speaks of impatience. The way Felix is getting a little heated with the moment.

With growing amusement and fondness, Minho combs his fingers through Felix’s hair, grips the locks softly. His eyes flutter shut, letting Felix take what he wants. Belatedly, he realizes he has a role to play here so he refocuses, tugs on his hair the way he did their one time together, and hears Felix keen. Despite the noise, Felix detaches himself, lets Minho drag him where he needs him.

Felix’s breath puffs out against Minho’s skin, hovering right above the spot that connects neck to shoulder. "Here. This gets him every time."

As soon as he’s said the words, Felix is back on his skin, fingers tugging the collar of Minho’s shirt harshly. He bites hard, quick, makes Minho groan in earnest. He knows why Chan likes this spot — he likes it, too. Maybe not as much as Chan does, but a close second.

The noise seems to spur Felix on. He leans into Minho further, his other hand steadying itself on Minho’s unbitten shoulder. He wobbles a little, makes Minho reach for him instinctually, hands landing on Felix’s hips.

And there, that small bit of contact, the way the hands fit on his warmth, it breaks the tentativity of the moment. Something shifts, so subtle. Something breaks.

Felix pulls back, eyes blown wide, hands still on Minho’s shoulder, on the inside of the collar of Minho’s shirt. "Can you teach me kissing next?"

Minho doesn’t even think that needs an answer. He moves a hand, cups Felix’s cheek, angles their faces. Their lips crash together, the kiss every bit as lovely as it was the first time. He can’t believe he went this long without kissing Felix again. Every press of their lips is so good, he finds himself craving it more and more. Like his favorite candy or the first refreshing bite of fruit. Felix is so _sweet_ it makes him warm inside, his chest expanding.

Their lips slide and lock, tongues meeting soon after. He licks into Felix’s mouth, recalling what he’d learned from last time, how he likes it when Minho twists his tongue just so—

Sure enough, Felix moans, presses into the kiss more urgently. His hands move to grip Minho’s shoulders forcefully, a grounding touch.

With the hand still on Felix’s hip, he tugs Felix forward. Felix shuffles a little before he breaks the kiss, staying close and opening his legs, moving to straddle Minho’s lap.

When he’s settled, Minho smiles up at him. "Does Chan like it when you sit on his lap?"

Felix lifts his eyebrows, "Do you?"

The turnabout makes him laugh. Minho chuckles, both hands dipping low on Felix’s back, just barely brushing his ass. "I do." He presses Felix into him, their chests flush. Felix gasps with it, leaning down immediately to reconnect their lips desperately.

It’s another heated kiss, purposeful in what it seeks. An escalation. Their hips rock together slowly, molten heat running down Minho’s spine at the pleasure. He’s half hard and he knows Felix can feel it. He can feel where Felix’s dick is pressing against his lower stomach, slowly filling out as they move and kiss, each swipe of their tongues hitting harder, compounding on the growing heat.

Minho pulls back, Felix’s hands framing his face now, and he darts his tongue out, licking a stripe up Felix’s chin, his lower and top lip, his cupid's bow. It’s a silly move, he knows it, but the momentary embarrassment is worth the way Felix smiles and giggles, perfect white teeth shining on Minho like sunshine.

Despite the smile, the giggles, the way the tension is diffused, Felix grinds down again, unmistakably searching for a reaction. And he gets it— Minho moans on an exhale, lips seeking out Felix’s neck and sucking on his pulse point.

He can hear Felix’s breathing get heavier as he meets his movements, hands moving down to grab Felix’s ass and push them together impossibly closer. They move like that, a single unit, breaths hot and mouths wet for another long second.

Felix is the one who pushes first. Gently, a soft nudge of Minho's shoulder, followed by an insistent press of lips. They separate briefly, breathing the same air and Minho knows what's being asked of him. But then—

Minho squeezes Felix's ass one more time before he presses against him, watches Felix's eyes widen as he's pushed onto the bed, head landing on his pillow. His mouth forms an adorable, red circle, lips parted on an exhale. Minho presses his advantage, draping himself over Felix's body, slotting himself between Felix's spread legs and rolling their hips together.

It's such an onslaught of sensations all in quick succession that it leaves Felix gasping, hands finding Minho's neck in order to pull him back into a kiss.

Against the skin of Felix’s neck, Minho asks, "Is this good, Yongbokie?"

" _Fuck_ ," Felix curses in English but he begs in Korean. "Yes, hyung. So good. Please."

The curse followed by the politeness is so endearing, it reminds Minho of Chan again. He suddenly wishes Chan were here to see this. To watch them grind against each other and kiss messily in their desperation. He wonders if Chan would want to join in, if Minho would have to tell him not to touch them— or himself. It’s such an appealing thought, Minho has to swallow a moan.

When they were with Chan, they were both focused on him. Their first kisses were around him, their first exploration of each other’s bodies was _because_ of him. But it’s different this time around. This, right here, is both beyond Chan and thanks to him. A common thread.

Minho rolls his hips into Felix, building a steady rhythm. He feels how hard Felix is against him, how he twitches and moans every time Minho drags against him particularly hard.

"Has he fucked you yet?" Minho asks out of the blue, mostly horny, slightly curious. Then, a better thought enters his mind. "Have _you_ fucked _him_?"

Felix shakes his head, meeting Minho's movements. "N-not yet."

"Hm." A slow, purposeful roll of the hips. "You should try it."

"Has he—?" Felix tries, squirming into Minho's body. "Have you—?"

"Both," Minho bites down on his ear, drags the flesh down just to feel him shake.

"Tell me."

A big, gentle sigh. Minho closes his eyes, lets the memories flood through him. "It feels so good, Yongbokie. You've seen how big he is. He fills you up so well, it feels almost like he'll split you in half. But he's so gentle, he never does. Not even when he's desperate for it. He's so caring."

Felix whines. "What about when you— when you're—?"

Minho smiles, remembering the molten heat of Chan surrounding his cock. He wonders if Felix would feel the same, if he would feel different. In what ways. "He's so tight. He preps himself right in front of me and he always starts whining on the second finger. No matter if it's my hand or his. He gets so desperate when he knows what's coming. And he likes it slow. He likes to feel the drag of you inside him—"

" _Fuck_ ," another curse in English, cracking halfway through. " _Shit, fuck_. Minho-hyung—"

He doesn't stop. Opens his eyes to look at Felix. "Sometimes I push into him and just let him warm me. I don't move at all. He gets so desperate, 'Lixie. He starts fucking himself," to accentuate his point, he thrusts into Felix's hips twice, hard. "Right on my cock."

Felix's moans brokenly, heaves out big breaths. He looks so wrecked, face red and lips even redder. Minho can clearly see where he's bitten, every bite mark and love bite coming into stark relief against his skin. It's too early to tell if he'll bruise with it but the thought still sends a thrill up his spine. Felix, marked up; Chan, asking how he got the bruises. Piecing it all together.

"What if Chan-hyung walked in right now and saw us like this?"

" _Shit_ , please. I want that. I want him to watch. I w-want to watch the two of you again. You look so good together, I—"

A blissful sigh. "Oh, I want to see the two of you again." The memory of how they'd kissed is still fresh in his mind. But more than that, "I wanna see him fall apart on your cock. Wanna see your face when you fuck into him and see just how tight he is. And his ass… fuck, his ass."

This is getting to him, too. Chan is such a good fuck, remembering it all while pressed into Felix, hard and needy, is going to be enough for him. He can tell by the pressure steadily building in his stomach. Every drag of their hips makes his breath catch.

"You could ride him," Felix blurts out, "you could ride him while I fuck him. H-he'll have such a hard time keeping quiet—"

"Fuck," it's Minho's turn to start losing his head with it. He's taken aback by how good Felix is at this, by how he knows just what buttons to press.

"He feels so good inside," Felix says low, voice gravelly. "I bet you do, too, hyung."

"Oh, _oh—_ " It's so unexpected, his dick throbs with it, and he pictures it. Felix climbing between his legs and pressing his pretty little cock into Minho. Minho sighing at the stretch because he loves that first initial burn—

And then Felix would move. He's seen those hips in action countless times on stage, knows exactly what they can do, how well they could fuck him—

"Do you want to fuck me, Yongbokie? Wanna see," a hard thrust which leaves them both gasping, "how tight I am?"

"Yes! Hyung, please, I want to so bad—"

"Channie’s told me b-before. I feel so good. H-he comes so fast." Minho closes his eyes, lost in the memory. "Comes so much."

" _Oh, fuck—_ " Felix sounds so strung out, voice so dark and worn. "Want that inside me. His cum and yours, hyung."

Minho cracks his eyes open and is taken aback by the intensity he finds in Felix. He looks like sin personified, his lips a dark red, his blushing skin broken up by darker marks down his neck. His eyes are dark, the galaxies in them spilling onto his skin. Leaking stars. And he knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that, despite their dirty talk, Felix means everything he’s saying. He wants to feel Minho’s cum inside him mixing with Chan’s, fucked out and used and _wrecked_ —

Before he even really registers it, Minho’s coming in his pants. It's a testament to how hot Felix is as well as how hot Chan is. He comes, exhales a moan, drops his forehead onto Felix’s neck as he rides it out.

He presses his lips to Felix’s pulse point, trying to catch his breath. Feels how Felix’s hips twitch into him, still so hard. Almost whining with it.

He’s not going to leave Felix like this. Not when he knows how pretty he looks when he comes.

He shifts to the side, leaning on his elbow, and snakes a hand to the front of Felix's pants. Felix moans, long and low, hips shifting into the touch, even over two layers of fabric. He's just as responsive as Minho noticed their first time, just as enthusiastic and receptive to Minho's deliberate touches.

He keeps his hand draped over Felix's dick, rubbing the underside in quick motions until Felix shivers and speaks. "Please."

Minho smiles. He gives no answer, instead dipping his hand into Felix’s pants and gripping his cock properly. He sighs at the same time Felix does, the touch comforting to the both of them. Felix just fits _so well_ in his hand, the entire shaft fitting in Minho’s palm. When he closes his grip, the head of it just barely peeks out over his thumb and forefinger.

He gives an experimental stroke, doesn’t miss how Felix has been leaking so much already.

"So wet," Minho whispers into Felix’s ear. While Felix whines, he kisses down his jaw. "So needy. So good for hyung."

"Yes, I’m good for hyung. Please, hyung."

"It’s okay," Minho soothes, "hyung can make you feel good."

True to his word, Minho strokes up, milking more precum from the head of Felix’s cock and gathering it to aid his movements. It’s a slick affair, the sounds so obscene in the quiet room. Their breaths mingle when Minho presses another kiss to Felix’s lips. The desperation seeps in fast, their kiss breaking once Felix gets too preoccupied with Minho’s quickening touch, his deft fingers squeezing, twisting, touching Felix with an express purpose.

"I going to— hyung—"

"Come for me, baby. Come for hyung, come on—"

The groan Felix gives is deep, straight from his chest and unrestrained. Minho pulls back to watch the show.

Felix's eyes fall shut, eyebrows knitting together as he spills, hot and slick onto Minho’s hand. He groans again, red lips parting around the sound as he twitches in Minho's grip. The blush that's high in his cheeks is a rare sight, so lovely in this setting, the pink bringing out the dots of his freckles. Every sound he lets out is music to Minho's ears. A groan, a sigh, a gasp, a whimper, all in quick succession.

"Good boy," Minho praises, still stroking him. It gets a reaction, a full body jolt and loud whine. God, Felix is pretty when he wants to be good.

Minho’s hand slows when Felix's noises peter off, but he doesn’t stop completely, not until Felix whimpers and arches his back, bowstring tight. A twinge of overstimulation. Minho recalls how Felix had asked for it last time, a few last strokes over the edge to leave him gasping.

When he stops, he leaves his hand right where it is, feeling Felix soften. Holding him through it comfortingly. Their lips meet again, slower than before. Not building towards something but putting one last touch on what's already happened.

The kiss is slow and gentle, tongues barely meeting in the middle. The tips of them brush over each other in greeting. Soft acknowledgement.

Though they’ve been through this before, it wasn’t _exactly_ like this. This afterglow feels more fragile than their previous one, like there's something _more_ here, too. Just like how there's something _more_ with Felix and Chan.

Another kiss. Their noses nudge together, smiles blooming on their faces.

Minho guesses he has to thank Chan for this. For being the gateway to this, just like how Minho was a gateway for him. They've all helped each other, the three of them molding and fitting together easier than Minho would've ever thought possible.

After another second, Minho feels the post-orgasm exhaustion hit him. He doesn't pull away, speaking into Felix’s cheek when he asks, "Should we take a shower?"

Felix sounds breathless. "Can we?"

"Yeah," Minho nods, still pressed into him. His tone is light and joking. "We'll make it a routine. We'll shower after every time we do this."

Now, he's hesitant. "Does that mean… we're doing this more?"

"If you want to."

"I want to." Felix's words are intense. "I want to do this more. With you, whenever you want."

The urgency in Felix makes Minho pull back, meeting his eyes. The gaze is searing.

"We can do this more," Minho promises, voice soothing, "whenever. Let's not be shy about it, okay?"

The intensity in Felix softens. "Okay."

He smiles. Presses one last quick peck onto Felix's mouth, resolving himself to get up. In a second.

What finally budges him is the commotion coming from outside. It sounds like people are getting in, taking off shoes, talking loudly.

And that would be their cue.

Minho winces when he moves, the mess of cum drying in his underwear uncomfortably. His left hand is covered in Felix's cum when he slides it out of his pants so he uses his clean hand to seek out Felix's and lace their fingers together.

They step out of the room as a unit, examining the hallway for signs of life. Signs they've been caught.

And there, turning into the corridor, Minho's eyes meet Chan's. He watches Chan's face shift slowly as he takes in the sight of their messy hair, their kiss-bruised lips, the stains on their pants. His eyes seem to linger on their clasped hands, gaze softening and smile turning wondrous.

In response, Minho smiles briefly and brings Felix's hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it quickly.

That draws a surprised chuckle from Chan, whose wondrous smile doesn't fade. Only gets softer.

And there— more proof that what they're doing is _more_ than what Minho first thought. There's more connective tissue here than what's visible to the naked eye. He's looking beyond the obvious and into himself, into his and Chan's interactions, and he can feel something shifting.

It's Felix who snaps him out of it, tugging at this hand and leading them to the bathroom. Minho maintains eye contact with Chan as long as he can until he's pulled into the bathroom. Chan watches them go.

+++

Compared to their last shower together, this one's uneventful. It's reminiscent of it but still very different in all the ways that matter. This isn’t rushed, not a means to an end. It’s innocent. Soft and blurry around the edges in a way that reminds Minho of the first few tentative steps of romance.

Felix offers to wash his hair and Minho returns the favor. They share a fleeting kiss when they trade spots in front of the water to rinse off. It’s here, Minho’s front to Felix’s back, that Felix speaks.

“Do you think he’s jealous?”

Minho’s hands slow in his hair, massaging his scalp slowly. “He’s not the jealous type.”

“Are you?” Felix sounds small, like he’s afraid of the answer.

Minho knows he has to be truthful. He can’t lie here. “I was,” he admits. His hands slip to Felix’s neck, thumbs circling the knobs of his spine lightly. “But not about you taking Chan. I was jealous of Chan having _you._ That he could have you whenever he wanted.”

Felix stiffens under his touch, quickly turning to meet Minho’s eyes. His eyes look into Minho’s soul, jaw set. “Minho-hyung, it was never just about Chan-hyung. It was about you, too.”

The admittance makes Minho blink. On some level, he was aware of it — that the way this started went beyond Felix’s attraction to just Chan. But hearing Felix say it outright is different, somehow. In the atmosphere they’ve created, where everything feels new and tentative… it's like a confession.

The intense look in Felix’s eyes makes him think that Felix is aware of this, too. That he meant the weight of his words. Every ounce.

In this new context, Minho feels something unfurling in his chest. Something both free and absolutely terrifying. Still, he owes Felix another truth, picked out from the depths of his heart. “I feel the same way.”

They look at each other for a long moment, the moment settling over them.

When their lips meet, it’s profoundly different. It feels like another open door, this time discovered by the both of them. There’s a mutual understanding in it — they both know they’re on the brink of something and they can both _feel it_ with every slow swipe of their tongues.

The kiss peters off. Their foreheads nudge together, blinking back into reality slowly.

There are no other words exchanged as they help wash each other, hands mapping out the planes of their bodies. Memorizing each other's skin in a way that goes beyond desire.

+++

When Minho turns to go to his room, Felix grasps his hand. Fingers tangling together.

“Stay with me tonight, hyung? Please?”

Minho doesn’t think twice. He follows Felix into his room, accepting borrowed clothes and slipping under the covers with him. Felix quickly curls himself around Minho’s back, spooning him cozily, holding him tight against his chest and throwing one leg over his thigh. This is standard fare for Felix and it’s so endearing to Minho, he feels the tugging in his chest again.

They breathe together for a long while, Minho feeling warm and comfortable in Felix’s arms. He’s on the brink of sleepiness, eyes closed and half dozing when the door opens. He cracks his eyes open and watches Changbin come to a dead stop, eyes widening at the sight of them.

“You’re cuddling now? I swear, if you two start making out, I’m kicking you both out.”

“Try it,” Minho goads, “I’ll kick _you_ out of the window.”

Changbin pouts. “Does that mean you _are_ going to make out?”

“The more you complain, the more tempted I am to do it.”

Felix’s laugh is low. He presses his lips into Minho’s neck, “We should do it anyway.”

Minho’s smile grows slowly. He likes seeing this mischievous side of Felix, likes encouraging it. So, he shifts in Felix’s arms, turns his head to seek out Felix’s lips.

Changbin groans loudly, “Yah! Stop doing that!”

Minho hums into the kiss, happy to make Changbin suffer and happier to be kissing Felix.

“Oh—” A new voice interrupts. Minho breaks the kiss to look up again. Chan stands at the door, mouth opening around words that don’t come. The tugging in his chest starts again, the feeling compounding the longer he looks at Chan, the more he realizes and accepts that _yes, there’s more here_.

“Hyung,” Minho smiles easily, “come join us.”

Chan’s laugh is breathless. Incredulous. As if he can’t believe he’s invited to join them, despite being one third of the reason Minho and Felix are even holding each other right now.

“Okay,” Chan murmurs, slipping off his beanie and working on his hoodie.

Changbin, who has been standing by just watching them ogle each other, groans again. “I’m sleeping in Minho-hyung’s bed. Goodbye.”

Felix laughs lightly, Minho pays him no mind, and Chan spares him an apologetic look but says nothing. The door closes behind Changbin and the three of them are left alone again.

Though the setting is the same, the context is so different than last time they were alone in this room. Chan strips off his jeans and Minho doesn’t even give him a suggestive look — he just holds the covers open and squeezes closer to Felix in an attempt to fit the three of them in a too-small bed.

Chan begins to settle but stops for a second, looking between them. He hesitates before moving in, dropping a chaste kiss onto Minho’s lips, then another onto Felix’s. He makes it look so easy, feel so natural, that it surprises Minho. Another open door. Confirmation upon realization.

They do nothing else, move no further than settling into each other, Chan’s back to Minho’s chest; Minho’s back to Felix’s chest.

Their breaths match each other’s after another long second, hearts beating their steady rhythms. The beats don’t match quite yet — but they’re all close enough that Minho can’t tell the difference.

It’s enough for now. They’ll learn to match with time and opportunity.

And they have nothing but an abundance of both.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/) if u wanna talk  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/8BitSkeleton) if you wanna talk but anonymously


End file.
